Who We Are
by Chocorii
Summary: The Black Wizard is known to have two children in this world but no one knows except for himself and Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion. Zeref's children are the Apocalypse Twins, since they hold the One Magic with them. But what happens if Acnologia gets his claws on it and plans to destroy the world? Catch Rogue and Lucy as they venture out while protecting the One Magic


**Who We Are**

**Author's Notes: **Hey there, Chocorii here! This story might be a little crazy for you, but I wrote it for myself (you know that feeling? when you want something to happen so badly but you think the idea is not good enough to share) But I think it's time I share it to you. For now, there are no pairings for Lucy, and I would set up a poll if I think the story is interesting for you.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**..:::.. 1 ..:::..**

"Zeref!" a roaring voice rang in the underground ruins. The called wizard's body shivered, the chains locked on both of his arms making clanking noises. Zeref lifted his head up, only to see a gigantic dragon, covered with black scales and bright blue markings. Large white beady eyes are locked with his own. Zeref grunted painfully as a small pain shot through his throat. His eyes looked down on his neck, revealing the dragon's tail end under his neck. He scowled as he knew where this was going.

The chained man closed his eyes. "Acnologia" he coldly acknowledged the large beast in front of him. "What do you want?" he asked rather bitterly.

"I assume you already know that!" the dragon growled loudly, making Zeref wince to the deafening voice. "I'm getting a little impatient with you, Zeref. I will torture you forever if I have to! Now, I ask of you once again! Where is the_ One Magic?!_" Acnologia rumbled, which echoed through the large ruined hall, making dust from the fallen debris scatter everywhere.

Zeref shook his head and prevented himself from speaking. "SPEAK!" the impatient dragon roared, large gushes of air coming out of his mouth.

"No" the wizard replied bluntly, glaring at Acnologia, who seemed dissatisfied with his plain answer.

A furious roar escaped the dragon after hearing such an immature answer from the wizard who was supposed to be feared and avoided. "I see, you're still the selfish bastard I know. I never expected that it will all come to this. And it's all because of your greed and egotistical deeds" he said with a small snarl, "I don't understand you, Zeref. You're a breed of the humans, after all. Why do you have to be all hard-headed and all, when you can simply say the answer and then the pain can stop?"

Once again, the dragon received no answer, making him all the more enraged. "Still stubborn, I see. If that's what you want," Acnologia smirked within his words, "I'll leave you here to rot with open wounds!". Just a second after those words, Acnologia raised his tail and extremely whipped Zeref for a few times. Zeref gasped and sorely wailed after each whip of Acnologia's tail. The wizard screamed loudly as the last whip hit him hard in the stomach, making him cough out blood.

Zeref's body throbbed as the pain engulfed him. He was covered with red open gashes and deep slices on his soft skin, his blood dripping. His face was scarred with bleeding scratches. He lifted his chin slowly and faced the now-snickering Acnologia. "This is what happens when you're hard-headed. Just tell me the answer and I will let you go. I'll be back tomorrow" he said, slowly retreating back to the darkness.

The lone man whimpered in pain as his wounds throbbed more. "_M-Mavis..."_

* * *

Back in Fairy Tail, their first master, Mavis Vermillion, in her own astral body, abruptly gasped in fear. A certain wizard came into her mind and her face fell to a terrified expression. As she sat on the guild bar's counter staring horribly on the ground, the whole guild eyed on her. The first one to notice this was the guild's blonde celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. She looked at Mavis with full concern and started to ask. "M-Master Mavis? Are you alright?" she asked.

Mavis snapped out of her trance and looked at Lucy. "I...Yes, I'm fine, _Lucy_" she reassured her. Lucy didn't seem convinced but just shrugged it off. Mavis noticed that her guild's members were staring at her. "It's alright everyone. I just remembered the damages..." she glanced over to Makarov, who looked at her with a worried grin, "Yes the damages that the guild has done before". Now everyone was convinced, but they didn't notice she was lying. Except for Lucy, who eyed at her from the corner of the guild.

Lucy thought Mavis was too kind to her and somewhat protective. But there was always something about Mavis that Lucy wants to figure out. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her chest tightening and her vision going dark. She gasped as well, but nobody noticed. Lucy's felt something painfully squeeze in her chest, making her grasp it in vain, knees shaking and almost falling on the wooden floor. Happy, Natsu Dragneel's blue exceed, flew by and saw Lucy, swooping down to her worriedly.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Happy asked, the guild's attention now on them.

The crouching celestial mage blinked at the frightened blue cat, fighting back the urge to fall unconscious, but to no avail. Before she could even answer him, she already fainted, her hands still clutching her center. Natsu, who was fighting with Gray, immediately saw this and ran to her senseless body. "Lucy!" he hollered. But there was no respond than the small breathing sound she made. Natsu carefully lifted her up with Gray rushing over to help him. They gave each other a nod and then rushed to the infirmary, Wendy Marvell and Mavis following them.

Once inside, Natsu and Gray rested Lucy on one of the beds. To their surprise, Lucy's body was consumed with bright light and sent out a large powerful wave of magic, making all the wizards (except for her) stumble backwards and fall to the ground. "W-what the heck just happened?!" Natsu wondered loudly, rubbing his rear after falling on the hard floor. Gray shrugged and looked at Wendy, but she seemed to be as clueless as they are. The three looked at Mavis, who was standing firmly and didn't even seem to fall after the powerful wave.

"She just released a massive amount of magic power, but I have no idea why or how she did it" Mavis answered.

Wendy stood up and dusted herself. "I'll cure Lucy now" she politely said. She approached Lucy's bed carefully and stepped right beside her. She stretched out her hands to heal the bedridden blonde, but some kind of force field blocked her hands. Eventually another bright light glowed from Lucy and made Wendy stumble back to the other bed behind her. "Eeep!" she squeaked as she fell down.

The others dashed to the fallen blue-haired girl and asked if she was alright. Mavis' worried face fell and turned to something serious. "This is bad" she said grimly, attracting the trio's attention. "There's something preventing us from touching her. If anything, I'm more perplexed than all of you. We better call Porlyusica for a better diagnosis" Mavis suggested and the others nodded.

Natsu gritted his teeth impatiently. "But we need to help Lucy now! She's in trouble!" he yelled furiously but was shushed by the raven-haired ice mage.

"I understand your concern, Natsu, but if we need to cure her properly we should go see Porlyusica. She's an expert on these kinds of things so we should consult her. Go send someone to call for her, now" Mavis ordered promptly.

Before Natsu could even answer something harsh, Gray and Wendy already dragged him out. Mavis stared at them as they retreated and shut the door behind them. She glanced over at Lucy, her face uneasy and in pain. She sighed and approached her, no boundary or force field stopping her. Mavis ruffled Lucy's hair and smiled weakly. "Just a little longer, dear" she whispered, exiting the small room.

Outside the infirmary_, _Natsu was waiting anxiously for Wendy and Gray, who went somewhere in East Forest to call the guild's Medicinal Advisor, Porlyusica. He paced continuously around the guild, the other members sweatdropping by his actions. They were aware of what happened to Lucy and inside the infirmary but they just remained calm. His pacing stopped when the guild doors were opened, revealing Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, holding on to his partner, Rogue Cheney, who was unconscious. Two exceeds were on the air, hovering just above them. "Fairy Tail! You've gotta help Rogue! He suddenly fell unconscious!" Sting hollered, feeling a little alarmed.

Alzack Connell and Freed Justine rushed over to help them. They carried Rogue to the infirmary and settled him beside Lucy. Natsu, Sting and the two other exceeds followed inside. Sting glanced over to the bed beside Rogue's, where the celestial mage (as he remembered) lied uncomfortably. By the looks of it she collapsed like Rogue did. "W-what happened to her?" Sting asked Natsu, who was worried as he is.

"She.. I didn't see how it exactly happened because I was fighting the ice cube head, but she was just crouching then she passed out. In the infirmary she released some magic power that made us all stumble and fall. When Wendy tried to heal her, some force field prevented her from doing so" Natsu tried his best explaining, making Sting's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, Rogue, too! Except that he released that power before he fell unconscious while he was clutching his chest! But I was able to touch him. Your guild was the closest place we know where I could go to so I carried him here" Sting said.

Natsu looked at Lucy, then Rogue. Before he could make a guess of their sickness, Porlyusica appeared from the door, with Mirajane Strauss, Wendy and Mavis trailing behind her. The pink-haired elderly woman glared at all of them and told them to get out. "Hey! He's my friend, why do I need t o get out for?!" Sting protested but received a worse glare from her. Porlyusica scowled at his hardheadedness but then Sting whined again. In the end, all of them, except for Freed and Alzack, stayed behind. Natsu and Sting told her about what just happened.

"I think I know why this happened, but it's far too impossible to be a coincidence"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really hope you like where this is going.**


End file.
